phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
A Hard Day's Knight
|image= |caption=Grandpa Reg shows the boys the Black Knight's statue. |season=1 |production=110A |broadcast=31 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Jon Barry Mike Roth |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=June 14, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="I, Brobot" }} The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence's parents, Reginald and Winifred. During their trip, decides to hold a medieval tournament after hearing their grandfather's story about the Black Knight of Worcestershire. Candace also participates in the festivities only to impress a a british boy. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher Household has arrived in England, and drive up to the Fletcher cottage for their yearly visitation to Lawrence's parents. On the way, they pass by a few landmarks of England. Phineas says that either he has grown a lot, or England has gotten smaller. Right next door to the Fletcher cottage, there is a large castle structure belonging to the neighbors. But, Grandpa Reg notes, "It used to belong to the Black Knight." The boys inquire and hear about the famous Black Knight of Worcestershire, who went to chase a dragon with disastrous results, and is said to still be in search of the dragon until this day. Phineas is instantly inspired. He and Ferb decide to host a medieval-style tournament, complete with jousting, armor, catapults and suckling pigs. Having been left with her British grandparents, Candace is thoroughly bored. Until she notices Charles, the handsome, Jeremy-esque son of the rich family next door. Charles decides to participate in the joust, and so Candace, who is still too taken by Charles, agrees to take part too. She allows herself to be locked in a tower as a damsel in distress,waiting to be rescued by Charles. She tries to talk to Charles from the top of the tower, but realises that he can't hear her. While trying to leave the tower, Candace breaks off the door handle. She screams for help, but everybody thinks she is rehearsing for the tournament. She breaks down the door using a spear attached to the Black Knight armor, but ends up in the Black Knight armor after falling down a flight of stairs. Meanwhile, The O.W.C.A. has kidnapped Dr. Wexler, an evil scientist, so that Perry could dress as the scientist,infiltrate EvilCon and find out what Doofenshmirtz is up to. While there, Doofenshmirtz sees Perry in disguise, but thinks he is Dr. Wexler and leads him around the convention. While putting on armor for the joust, Charles remarks that Phineas and Ferb can fit into one armor, and so Ferb takes the bottom half of an armor while Phineas takes the top half. Charles walks away to get his own armor. Candace, trapped in the Black Knight armor, cannot speak and has trouble moving. She stumbles to Phineas and Ferb just as Charles leaves, and Phineas and Ferb believe she is Charles and proceed to joust against her. Having no control, Candace is flung from the horse straight into the tower window, then falls down the staircase, only to wind up on the horse again. After this is repeated a second time, the horse rides off through the town. Charles shows up, and Phineas wonders who they just jousted. Grandpa Fletcher says that could have been the ghost of the black knight. Candace, out of control, gets splashed by gravy through an overturned tanker, then gets chased by a pack of stray dogs, who were really following the smell of the gravy. Doofenshmirtz insists that "Dr. Wexler" reads from his book, but since Perry can't talk, he hesitates. After a moment, Perry decides to pretend to read while playing the book-on-tape. The tape gets stuck, though, and Doof gets suspicious. Perry removes his disguise, and the two rush into giant robots nearby. Originally, Perry took the giant dragon robot while Doofenshmirtz was in the giant Queen Elizabeth I robot. Doofenshmirtz asks for a switch, but regrets when Perry easily manages a several smashes on the dragon robot. Phineas and Ferb try to joust against Charles, but accidentally put the armor on sideways. The three of them crash seconds after the joust begins and Grandpa Fletcher declares it a draw. Candace starts to ride back towards the fest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, after randomly hitting buttons, defeats himself, crashes in the jousting lane and accidentally hits the self-destruct button. The robot explodes, knocking Candace free of her armor (and once more down the tower) and landing in Charles' arms. Mom and Dad return home with an antique barometer and ask what they missed. Ferbs replies, saying he heard there's a new version of "Jane Eyre" in the offing. Songs The Black Knight of Worcestershire Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said in this episode. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is on an ordinary double-decker bus. He uses a jet pack to fly to a lamp post, in which he opens and squeezes his way down. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 17th episode produced. 31st episode aired, first broadcast on June 14, 2008. * This is one of three episodes which do not feature any of Phineas and Ferb's friends (Isabella, Baljeet and Buford). The other episodes are "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" and "Toy to the World. This is to be expected since both this episode and "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" take place in England, and in "Toy to the World" they are spending more time supervising the factory. *This is the first episode we meet the Fletchers, Lawrence's parents Continuity None yet. Allusions *'"A Hard Day's Night"': The title comes from this song by the Beatles, which served as the theme song of their 1964 feature film of the same name. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus: Deadpan television announcer. *'Sherlock Holmes ("The Hound of the Baskervilles")': The moment when the Knight is followed by the hounds is similar to the moment when Sir Hugo Baskerville is followed by the enormous dog. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Dominic Wood as Charles * Tim Curry as Stubbings * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Tim Curry, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: ''♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes